The present invention is directed to an improved insulation. More particularly, the invention is directed to an expanded, porous, cellulosic material impregnated with or coated with a flame and combustion retardant material, and to its process of manufacture.
Due to the high cost of energy, the need for an inexpensive, easy to install, effective insulation has led to substantial research and development. As a result of this research and development, highly effective insulations have been made available. However, there is still a need for improved insulations which can be easily installed or applied, and which are inexpensive but still highly effective from the standpoint of insulative value while being flame and combustion retardant.